Sakura's Discovery
by iyfanatic
Summary: SasuNaru. Sakura goes to Sasuke's house and discovers that her crush is making out with her blonde teammate! What does she do now? No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Kit and IY: We just wanted to say how sorry we are about not updating our other fics. We're doing a really crummy job as authors...

IY: But! We made this one-shot just because we love you all! . . . So please no more emails saying that you're gonna kill us with rusty sporks and kunai! U.U;;

Kit: Yeah, you should have seen her when she read that... It was priceless! .

IY: Not funny! U.U

Kit: Anyway, get started with the fic!

IY: Yes sir!

Disclaimer:We don't own ANYTHING that has to do with the Narutoverse! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! ... And of course Naru-chan himself belongs to Sasuke-kun!

Warnings: Mentions of SasuNaru so Shounenai/Yaoi! Homophobes beware!

* * *

Sakura giggled happily, feeling a sudden breeze tousle her long pink hair as she walked. She was glad that she'd followed Ino-pig's advice and grown out her hair again. 

It might take her a bit longer to get ready in the mornings, but it was worth it. _Especially considering the looks the boys give me. _Sakura thought, giggling behind her hand.

Sakura stopped her stroll, closing her eyes and placing her clasped hands under her chin. A dreamy smile fluttered at the edges of her lips, threatening to spread.

A light blush then overcame her cheeks, dusting them a pale pink. _Maybe Sasuke-kun will _finally_ notice me now that my hair is longer and my body caught up to my forehead in the T&A department!_

Inner Sakura jumped around, waving her fists in the air. "Hell Yeah! I'm finally becoming more like Tsunade-sama, and not just in medical skills and strength! Ino-pig will be so pissed off that she settled for that lazy bum Shikamaru when Sasuke goes out with me!"

With a last giggle, Sakura resumed walking, a new bounce in her step. Coming up to the old Uchiha part of Konohagakure, she headed straight for the main house, which was where Sasuke lived.

Raising a hand to knock and announce her presence, her fist stopped before she accomplished her task. _What was that?_ Sakura wondered, looking towards the sitting room window.

When the sound came again, she headed towards it. Inner Sakura shivered, "What if it's rats!" Sakura shook her head. Sasuke-kun wouldn't have a rat problem! That's something she would expect from someone like Naruto, not her precious Sasuke-kun!

Sakura's green eyes peeked through the gap in the curtains, and she was then hard pressed to keep the surprised squeak in her throat. Inner Sakura shrieked until she ran out of oxygen and went blue in the face.

_Is that Sasuke-kun! With… With _Naruto! And indeed it was; there was no way she could mistake the dark hair of the brooding Uchiha or Naruto's blonde mop. She had been in Team 7 with them for only too long after all!

Apparently, the noise she'd heard was Sasuke-kun slamming their blonde teammate into the wall. While that wasn't such an unusual occurrence in itself, it was what Sasuke-kun was _doing_ to Naruto while he had him pinned that shocked her.

_Is- Is that his tongue!_ Sakura watched in morbid fascination as the two boys played tonsil hockey, neither backing down until the need for air forced them apart. Inner Sakura revived at that moment, still looking a little queasy. She exclaimed, "How dare Naruto take away MY Sasuke!"

Sakura's eyes shone with tears and she sniffled piteously. _How could they keep this from me! I'm their teammate, I deserved to know!_ Sakura turned away from the scene and began to walk away. _I would have understood! Eventually…_

But now that she thought about it, they _had_ been spending quite a bit of time together now that they were all Chuunin… Sakura's jade-colored eyes narrowed in disbelief. _How could I not have noticed!_ Wasn't she the brightest of the rookie nine? Where had all that intelligence gone?

Sakura's shoulders slumped and she sank to the ground, emotionally exhausted. She rested her pink-haired head again a tree and pulled her knees into her chest, hands clasped around them. _Where does this leave me? Sasuke-kun is with Naruto, and they don't seem like they're going to break up any time soon…_

Inner Sakura, for once, remained silent. It seemed she was still too shocked to make any comments. Sakura let out a heartfelt sigh. _Were all those years spent trying to get Sasuke-kun's attention for nothing?_ Dejectedly, Sakura laid her head on her knees, tears dripping quietly down her face.

* * *

With a gasp, Sakura's head shot up, eyes searching for the person that shook her awake. The pink-haired kunoichi let out a sigh of relief at seeing a familiar face. "Sasuke-kun…" 

Suddenly, she remembered what she had discovered and looked away from the piercing black eyes, a blush on her cheeks. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, unseen by his female teammate.

"Sakura." When the girl refused to look at him, Sasuke sighed heavily and repeated himself. "Sakura." The pink-haired kunoichi steadfastly refused to look at him, but answered, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha let out another sigh(1), "I know you saw us, Sakura." She turned her head to gaze at him, eyes incredibly wide. "You didn't mask you chakra," was all Sasuke said, answering her unasked question. Sakura nodded; of course, she never felt the need to hide her presence before.

"Well, uh… What about it?" Sakura asked, avoiding meeting his eyes again. "Naruto wanted to know if you were alright. You know, about finding out about us; but he thought it would be better if I asked."

Sakura swallowed the painful lump in her throat, difficult as it was to accomplish. "Sasuke-kun… I- Well, uh…" Sakura closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

"Sasuke-kun, if you and Naruto are happy… then I wish you luck." Sakura opened her eyes, showing the sincerity of her words. "You're my friends and my teammates, and you will continue to be so; no matter what."

Sasuke looked at her closely, as if measuring the truth behind her words and actions. At last, his lips twitched upwards at the corners- his version of a smile. "That's good. Naruto will be happy to hear it."

He smirked, "You should come over tomorrow, we can catch up." Sakura smiled, "I'd love to, Sasuke-kun. It's been a while since we've all been together, ne?"

* * *

OWARI

* * *

(1) You have NO idea how much I wanted to put in "How troublesome..." LOL I lub Shika-kun! 

Please review! I'm a review whore!


	2. Chapter 2

IY: Hey all! No longer a one-shot, yay!

Kit: Er, I'm tired.

IY: Yeah, we've been working hard recently... It's strange...

IY: Anyway, this is dedicated to elizebeth, who threatened me with rusty sporks and kunai! And I'd also like to thank everyone else who reviewed:

Limpus87, SilveryDarkness, emmafea, Kyo's only 1, animeaddict99, frenchiefry666, kyuu-chan, The darklord Hokage ( I didn't really understand your review, by the way), Maiyuko-chan, tigersmt.334 X Assasin's core, Mantineus, and Ashchethem

IY: I hope you guys are reading, enjoy everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series except this plot. Please contact me if you want to take something out of it.

**Warning:** You all should know that it's shounen ai by now...

**Sakura's Discovery:** Chapter Two  
Written by IYfanatic and her crazy muse, Kitzuko

-

Naruto raised a hand to once again try to tame his wild blonde hair, sighing at the futility of his action.

"Sasuke! My hair won't listen to me!" the boy whined, looking at his reflection with frustration.

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Naruto, she's known us for years. I don't think she's going to care what your hair looks like."

The younger boy pouted, "But we have to make a good impression this time. She's going to be our first guest…"

Naruto was referring to the fact that he'd moved into the Uchiha mansion with Sasuke in the past few days.

"Dobe, she doesn't even know that you live here yet. Sakura thinks you're just going to be visiting, like she is."

The blonde frowned, "But _I'll_ know that I live here, so I want to look good!" He then turned back to the mirror, straightening out his shirt.

Sasuke came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "You always look good to me, Naruto…"

"Sasuke…! You're messing up my clothes…" Naruto whined, but didn't try to escape the older boy's hold.

"Hn," the brunette said, meeting Naruto's eyes in the mirror. "Do you want me to change them for you?"

The blonde blushed, making his whisker-like scars stand out. "Teme! Don't say stuff like that!"

"Why not? You sounded like you liked it last night…" Sasuke whispered, sucking on the blonde's earlobe.

"I- I …" Naruto was saved from replying by a soft knock on the door. "That must be Sakura-chan!"

The brunette followed Naruto down the hall, "Why do you still call her that? It's not like you've got a chance with her anymore…"

The blonde halted, turning around to meet Sasuke's dark eyes. "Are you jealous of Sakura-chan?"

Naruto's blue eyes twinkled, examining Sasuke's face for a hint. "Well…? Are you, Sasu-kun?"

The brunette's face heated, "No, I'm not! And I told you not to call me that, dobe!"

The blonde grinned, "Aw, that's so cute… But don't worry, Sasuke. I only love you!"

Naruto quickly reached up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Pulling his face down a little, the blonde stood on tip toes and kissed him softly.

"Now come on, Sakura-chan's waiting!" Naruto let go and took the brunette's pale hand, dragging him along.

Opening the door, Naruto smiled shyly at their guest, "Hey, Sakura-chan. Come in!"

The pink-haired girl smiled, "Thanks, Naruto. It's nice to see you guys again."

Sitting in a small loveseat, the kunoichi looked around. "Um, have you changed a few things, Sasuke?"

Both boys noticed the missing name ending, but they ignored it. "Yeah, Naruto moved in a few days ago and he decided to rearrange a bit."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Really? Aren't you guys moving a bit fast? I mean, to live together already… That's a big step."

Naruto blushed, "Ano, Sakura-chan… We've been dating for about five months now…" The blonde trailed off at Sakura's stunned gaze.

"What! Five months? How could I have missed it for so long?" The pink-haired kunoichi grabbed her head, "Ah! I'm losing my mind!"

"Sakura, calm down. You missed it because we wanted you to miss it. No one know about us." Sasuke, as always, remained cool.

Naruto, on the other hand, was freaking out. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?"

Their female teammate shook her head, pink locks swaying. "N-no. It's okay, Naruto. I'm better now…"

"Are you sure? I could get you some tea to help calm you down if you want," the blonde offered, blue eyes worried.

"Ah, actually, tea sounds good. Thanks," Sakura said, watching as the blonde quickly took off towards the kitchen.

Sakura then turned to look at the calm Uchiha sitting across from her. "So, um, were you ever going to tell me about this?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why should we have? I had a feeling that you were going to react this way."

The kunoichi hung her head, looking dejectedly at her lap. "Sorry, Sasuke… I just wasn't expecting it…"

The brunette shook his head, "It's fine, Sakura. Naruto wanted to tell everyone about us; I was the one who convinced him against it."

"But why? We all would have understood, eventually at least." Sakura said, jade eyes showing her honest belief in what she spoke.

"The villagers treat Naruto badly enough as it is. What do you think their reaction would be if they found out that he was the cause of the extinction of the Uchiha bloodline?"

Sakura swallowed, "Oh… I hadn't thought of that… So, you're doing this to protect Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed, "Well, to some extent… But I'm also not sure how the others will react to us being gay… I'm not sure I want to risk it."

"Oh, come on Sasuke! I'm sure they won't have any problems with it. I mean, they didn't think any worse of Iruka and Kakashi-sensei!"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "It was obvious those two were dating since we were Genin. My relationship with Naruto will come as a shock to everyone."

"Well, - " Sakura cut off, hearing Naruto coming down the hallway. "Here ya go, Sakura-chan!" the blonde said, handing her a cup of tea.

The kunoichi smiled, "Thanks, Naruto. I had no idea you could make anything other than ramen."

Naruto pouted, "Hey, I have other culinary talents… I can make a cake!"

Sasuke snorted, "Out of a box." The blonde glared at him, "What? It's true, dobe."

"But you didn't have to tell her!" Naruto whined. "And it's not like you can cook either."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "I never went around bragging that I could, though."

Sakura giggled, jade eyes alight in amusement. "You guys are like an old married couple."

Naruto beamed, "I guess we sort of are…"


End file.
